Talk:Flails
Correction and discussion point "The flailing motion of the flail objects increases the amount of kinetic energy they can carry. This allows them to cause more damage than an equivalent rigid spinning weapon." This is simply not true in the slightest. A rigid bar and a flail with matching MOI and RPM carry the same energy. A flail then imparts less of this energy due to the non rigid nature of its attachment to the mounting and the lack of energy transfer from its balancing counterpart (the 'second tooth'. However this lack or rigidity also can be a plus meaning a spinner doesn't fully stop on a hit maintaining some RPM and effectively shock mounts the weapon. The other point (and this is VERY common in the weapons pages) is that the advantages disadvantages section which discusses characteristics of a weapon is often muddied by specific implementations being presented as broad characteristics. See the 'Flails are prone to being damaged or broken off very easily.' point, this is purely an implementation point rather than an inherent disadvantage, (for now I'm just glossing over the fact 'while Nuts' flail ring detached from the robot completely during its Series 8' is presented as a disadvantage of flails... when that bit was fine, it was a failure in the lifter setup securing the ring that the flails then attached onto.) TeamShakey (talk) 19:24, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :Any information is appreciated, however the whole point of the weapons pages is that we need to have strengths and weaknesses somewhere. If you wish to propose what you feel would be the strengths and weaknesses to flails, since you do have experience with that weapon, please feel free to state your thoughts. CrashBash (talk) 19:46, November 19, 2017 (UTC) ::I am not advocating for the removal of the strength/weaknesses. Merely pointing out that often these sections could be improved. A clarification between what is an inherent characteristics of the weapon type vs a characteristic of sole implementations. And as you can see above my thoughts have been stated. TeamShakey (talk) 19:58, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :::With regards to the point about Nuts' flail ring, would it be acceptable to say that the effectiveness of flails can be compromised if the mechanism they are attached to is stopped or damaged in any way? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 20:37, November 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::In the meantime I've updated the page to use a more general term (i.e. removed the self-righting one as it clearly just referred to Mace), and removed the blatantly false point you brought up. I've heard rumblings that the weapon pages are a weak point of the wiki so it would be good to get them gradually sorted, so the knowledge of roboteers goes a long way - I don't admit to knowing the strengths and weaknesses of each weapon type from a physics/engineering perspective. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 03:31, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Nuts 2 main image Seems logical, no? We have a good range to pick from. I'm sure we can find a better main image than what we already have, anyhow. NJGW (talk) 16:50, December 13, 2018 (UTC) :Trouble is, Nuts 2 smash-bang-whalloping Androne 4000 is already the main image for the Sit-and-spin page. I don't think it can be both. Maybe a screenshot of The Tragic Roundabout's untelevised Series 10 fight would come in handy. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:53, December 13, 2018 (UTC) ::There are absolutely no flails in the reboot other than Nuts, so the only way to have different reboot images on both would be to use Rabid M8 smacking Gabriel 2 on the sit-and-spin article. What do you think? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:55, December 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Carbide vs Nuts maybe? I mean Though I'm against having ALL the weapon pages reboot images (simply because of representation of a few weapons) I say Nuts is our best candidate.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:55, December 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::Rabid M8 vs. Gabriel 2 for sit and spin sounds good to me. Either that, or a shot of Mace's flails damaging something from a better angle for the Flails article. The shot of it vs. Leighviathan just isn't that good. NJGW (talk) 17:10, December 13, 2018 (UTC) :::::My only issues with the Rabid M8 image is that it's more thwackbot than sit and spin and that BBC logo is just an eyesore to look at.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:45, December 13, 2018 (UTC)